BR Act
by gods little angel
Summary: Tenchi Kamasaki is the first ever 'winner' of the BR act. Her life is pretty pointless now and she is looking for a greater purpose when Tenchi is sent back to the island.
1. BR act

yer I know this chapters boring but please read on and enjoy this fic, please review and ask if you want to use ne of the characters.

The year 2000 and a new law had been passed in Japan, it was passed to try to teach the younger generation to respect the world around them.

Each year a class of forty to fifty students would get sent to a deserted island to kill each other. At the end of three days, if more then one student were left alive the survivors would be slaughters.

A necklace monitored their heart rate. A secret microphone was places inside to listen in on the conversations. if more then one child were alive at the end or a child were being naughty then the necklaces would explode.

Each child is given a weapon at random. The weapon could be anything from a gun or sword to a fan or umbrella. This was too uneven the odds. So a child would not have to just really on there own reactions and strength

The little girls' evil grin spread across thousands of television screens. Showing the image of a little girl holding a teddy, soaked in blood. The pictures shook the nation.

Tenchi Kamasaki, this little Childs name was known across Japan in a minor 3 days. The very three days she had spent in living hell. The same three days that Tenchi will never forget.

The nation didn't know how to take this image. Before the BR act 'test' had a lot of support, but this child was only nine. Complaints were made and the age was put up. only students 14 or above could take part in the BR act.


	2. Tenchi Kamasaki

Sorry the first chapter was a little short but I just wanted to lay out the rules of the game and a little about the first 'game' had finished and reactions blah de blah blah. This one just a little longer, I don't have a certain structures size so be aware that the chapters will be different lengths. Peace out.  
  
Ten years later.  
  
A loud bang on her door woke Tenchi up. It was the same every morning. The same stupid kids every morning would run along the corridors waking everyone up.  
  
Tenchi lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. Dumb kids, didn't they realise just what they where doing. Because of them she had to suffer three days of hell. Why couldn't kids stop being assholes and realised that they are the cause of silly laws like the BR act. Kids these days don't understand what's good for them. Why can't they just grow up and stop fooling around? She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock next to her. Ten thirty, time she got up as well.  
  
She grabbed the bag on the side table and slumped over to the sink. Her tiny apartment consisted of one small room, full with old junk. She didn't own much, a small bed sat up angst the wall. Opposite the bed was a small sink with a small side. She owned a treadmill that sat near the door . In the corner by the sink sat a screen, behind there sat a small toilet. Cloths scattered across the floor.  
  
Two bags lent up angst the wall. One was dusty and looked old. It had bin sitting there the whole time she had lived here. It was full of old letters from friends. It also contained a small teddy, which was still covered in blood. The other bag was fairly new, it was one she used now to keep her purse in and anything else she might need in a day.  
  
She dragged her self up to the sink and brushed teeth and hair, had a wash and got changed. She put on a small black skirt, some stockings on underneath and a shirt, She lobbed her stuff on the bed. picked up her bag and checked she had money and her umbrella. She put her CD player on and slipped that into the bag too.  
  
She put on her long black and red coat and her boots. This was her average ware, all plain. Just like her. She walked out of the building and down the road.  
  
This place disgusted her. There were so many thugs around here, beating up the helpless. No one took notice, sad that she had to live here but she couldn't afford anywhere else. This dump was all she could afford. most the time she was out of a job.  
  
Life had gone downhill so fast after her parents died. First they got killed in a robbery on their little shop. Then she was sent to the BR act. To top it all off after that she was expelled from 4 schools because everyone started fights with her. The orphanage didn't work out either. She had been in and out of a job for the last 3 years. She had no one to look after her. She often wondered if there was any point to carrying on with this pathetic life.  
  
She picked up a newspaper and carried on up the road to the train station. Tenchi wondered onto an empty carriage on the train. A man in a long grey coat shortly followed her. Just before the train pulled out to young boys came onto the train. They went the other side of the train and as the train sped on through the city the two punks began to hassle the man. Tenchi watched them as they kept annoying him. They hadn't noticed her, she wasn't scared but she didn't want the hassle not now.  
  
She sat quietly at the back of the train. The she got off three stops later without being noticed. She strolled through Tokyo with ease taking in the glorious buildings. Tenchi bought a bunch of flowers and then wondered up towards the cemetery. She walked among the gravestones wary of the other people watching her as she went by. She walked up to the top of the hill and around the tree.  
  
Her older sister Libiya sat beside the graves an empty bottle between her legs. She was staring out into space. Tenchi laid the flowers she bought and knelt down to pray. She prayed to her mother to give her a better future. She prayed to her farther to give her strength. Tenchi prayed to both for comfort and she prayed for the suffering to go away. She prayed that the BR act would be dissolved and prayed that one day she will join them.  
  
Tenchi stood up. She looked at Libiya leaning angst the tree, Tenchi turned to leave. A cold voice came from behind her, "how can you do this? Every year you come here, you come here and grieve to our parents. Yet you did not grieve for the innocent children you killed."  
  
Tenchi did not turn around she stared up to the sky and looked at the sun bright in the sky. "I did grieve for my friends, and I do grieve now for what I did, but I did what I had to do to survive. You still cannot see that?"  
  
Tenchi heard Libiya try standing up. "LIAR!," she screamed at her. "you feel no emotions, in the few months I spent with you at that private school you didn't seem to show any sign of grief!" her voice was cold and uneven. "I was watching you all the time. You never cried. "  
  
Tenchi still didn't turn round, she watched the people in the cemetery walking around below her. "I kept it in, and tried to stay strong, I come here every year and pray to mum and dad asking them for that."  
  
Libiya threw the bottle at Trenches feet, Tenchi turned round and looked down at her. "what do you pray for?" Libiya asked. "I pray." Tenchi sighed "that the BR act will be destroyed, I pray that others will not have to go through the hell I did. I pray I will be accepted one day. I pray for strength to keep on going. I pray that the future will hold better things. "Tenchi drew a sharp breath. "I pray for a lot of things." She finished.  
  
Her sister sat in silence behind her. "When I went to the island I did what I had to do to survive." Tenchi looked at her sister. Anger flared in her eyes. "Then.... You should have died." She whispered. She really meant it. She really wished Tenchi had died.  
  
Tenchi swung around on her heel and stormed out of the cemetery. She wished she could just forget about all that happened but you cant. You can't just forget what you want. You could never forget what she saw, what she did.  
  
She walked back to her apartment, she was too angry to go on the train. She couldn't stop dwelling on the thought of what she could have done differently. She stormed into her apartment. She worked off a little anger on the treadmill. She had been on for a while when there was a knock at her door.  
  
She looked through the poop hole the man she had seen on the train was standing outside. She opened the door. "can I help you?" The man nodded, " yes I need to ask you a question." Tenchi felt uncertain but listened anyway. "you are Tenchi Kamasaki are you not? Tenchis turn to node. "you were in class a sent to the island to take place in the BR act? Tenchi frowned. But nodded. "yes but what does that matter?" The man looked around to see if anyone was about. "You have been chosen to go back to the island and play again." He said.  
  
Tenchi stood in the doorway stunned. "what. I wouldn't step back on that island if it was the only place left in the world." She said simply and closed the door. The man pushed the door open. "It is not an request. If you want to bring anything you should pack it now."  
  
Tenchi froze. What kind of a sick joke was this? He wasn't being serious was he? "what, I said I'm not going." The man pulled out a gun. "don't be so sure of yourself." He said showing her it was loaded. Tenchi looked for away to get out.  
  
There was a small window, but it was closed and locked. The only way she could get out was through him. "ARGHHHHHH" she screamed lurching forwards. His grin faded and he pointed the gun at her. In a split second the dart flue from the gun deep into her chest.  
  
Tenchi looked down at her chest. A long dart was embedded into her, she ripped it out. Screaming because she tore the skin.  
  
She jumped at him punching every single part of him she could reach. More shots went off, she wasn't bothered about the bullets piercing into her body. Tenchi began to feel tiered her punches were becoming softer and slower, the room was sliding in and out of focus. She felt the cold liquid flow through her, freezing her nerves.  
  
She kept going until every single ounce of her strength into hurting this man who was planning on taking her back. She began to feel the drowsiness double and she fell into darkness. 


	3. Tenchis little journey

Blah blah blah don't own any of the characters except Tenchi Kamasaki. Hope your enjoying this. Blah blah blah. Please tell me if there's anything you think is stupid about it. Well tar ra  
  
A small journey.  
  
Tenchi jerked awake, she was sitting in a cage in the back of a truck. Tenchi looked around. Her senses had not fully returned to her yet, but she was already feeling scared. She was lying in a cage between two others. On one side she saw a boy same age as her, laying asleep his fists twitching. On the other side a boy sat upright, his hair sticking through the bars at the top of the cage. He wore a blue suite, his' brilliant dark brown eyes shone in the dark. His wild ginger hair stuck out at all angles, he was cute. He was looking at her, smiling, an insane smile. She looked into his eyes. They where burning into her own. The boy licked his bottom lip and turned to face the back of the truck. Tenchi was starting to feel sick. Wherever she was she needed to get away. Tenchi began to bang around in her cage. "what the hell is this place, someone get me out of here!" she demanded. A light shot through from the front and a voice echoed around the back. "keep it down back there." But Tenchi kept banging around. "Get me out of this fucking cage" she demanded again. "shut the fuck up" came a sharp reply. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed at the top of her voice.  
  
The light went out. The vehicle suddenly stopped and Tenchi heard door open and shut. Suddenly a door in front of them opened up. The same guy that had attacked her. "Shut the fuck up you little brat." He shouted at her.  
  
Tenchi ignored him. "Let me out!" She kept demanding. The man got fed up. "right if u don't shut up I'm gonna have to shut you up. Tenchi carried on making a racket.  
  
The man pulled out a gun, loaded it with a dart. "It took 7 to get you down last time, lets see how many it takes now." He pointed at her chest, Tenchi tried to cover it with her arm.  
  
The shot pierced into her. She didn't even flinch, she gave him a murders glare. He shot again and again and again, Tenchi doing nothing to stop him, she sat there silently, watching his smile,  
  
She began to feel the same drowsiness that she had felt in the apartment. She saved all her strength for the last few seconds of consciousness. Then she smiled at him and gave him the finger. "up yours you mother fucker." Then fell into darkness once more.  
  
Tenchi was falling, falling, and falling deeper into the darkness. Her mothers voice shot into her head, humming a tune that brought much comfort to Tenchi in this dark time of despair.  
  
The voice began to fade away, the despair came flooding back to her. Tenchi began to hum it to, trying to get the voice to come back. It didn't she felt so alone.  
  
The tune came back but it wasn't her mothers voice, it was someone else's voice, it was coming from in front of her, she had to see whom it belonged to. Tenchi gathered her strength and looked up. 


	4. Soyan and Suzzaki

Return to Battle Royal.  
  
Tenchi sat up rubbing her head. Where the hell was she. Her memory was still a bit fogy, she remembered the man on the train and something about returning somewhere she hated.  
  
Her sleeve was damp and she pulled it up so she could see what was wrong. There were lots of little bloody holes in her arm, She rubbed them, and making sure they were real. How did she get here?  
  
The tune came from a cell opposite, sitting in the shadows was the same boy staring at her in the truck. He was humming the same tune she was just humming. The boy stopped humming. "sing to me again." Came a cold voice from across the room. "it sounds so much nicer coming from you." He said.  
  
She couldn't see his face properly but Tenchi guessed he was smiling. Tenchi began to hum again, as softly and smoothly as she could.  
  
Tenchi looked around taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a small cell. There was nothing in it. She could see there were five more cells around her.  
  
Tenchi looked down the row and through the bars and saw the other boy was awake now. He was also looking at her. His big eyes taking in her shabby appearance.  
  
Tenchi saw there was a note on the back of the door to her right. She squinted and read it  
  
Students:  
  
NO 6:Soyan Kashima.  
NO 7:Suzzaki ramp.  
NO 8:Tenchi Kamasaki.  
  
Exchange Students NO. 6,7 and 8 ready for Battle Royal 2012.  
  
Tenchis memory snapped back to her, she remembered the man attacking her, what he had said, when she woke up in the back of the van. It all came flooding back to her.  
  
Her hand shot up to her neck. There was the metallic choker like the one she had worn before. The wild hair boy coughed. Tenchi had stopped humming before she could say anything three soldiers marched into the room  
  
They walked to the end and opened the door of one of the cells. "Gerrup Soyan." One grunted. Soyan got up and walked out. He stormed out of there following the person in front.  
  
A few seconds later the same three men came back, they went to the next cell. "Common." The same guy said. Suzuki showed no sign of movement. They picked him up off the ground. Suzuki threw them off and walked to the door.  
  
On his way past Tenchi he tapped the cell bars on her cell. She looked up at him, Suzuki gave her an insane little grin and walked through the door.  
  
Another few minutes went by. Then they came back, opened her cell. "Gerrup. "Tenchi did nothing. "gedup!" he demanded again. Tenchi stayed still. The man grabbed her and pulled up. Tenchi threw him off and dropped back to the floor.  
  
The man did it again, only for Tenchi to sit back down. The man grabbed her hand and began dragging her along the floor. Tenchi scratched and bit him, He didn't let got not till Tenchi spat at the back of his head. He swung around pointing his gun at her.  
  
Tenchi would rather be shot then join in this ridicules game again. She gave him a look that begged for him to shoot her. He realised this and lowered his gun. Smirking at her.  
  
"Ha life that pathetic, I'm not going to give you a wish that easily, well you'll be dead within three days. Now common." Tenchi still didn't give up, she squirmed and squiggled. He lifted her up and shoved her through the door. 


	5. leave the safty behind

"Now I'm going to explain the rules for you."  
  
Tenchi turned around to see the door shut. Now she was trapped. Tenchi sighed, walked along the desks scattered with unconscious children,  
  
These poor bastards had been chosen out of all the other classes in all the schools across all Japan. Picked at random, to come to this deserted island and slaughter each other.  
  
The same had happened to her. When she had first come here. Woken up in this strange classroom; in the middle of the night. She was terrified.  
  
Tenchi sat on an empty desk at the back of the class. Her legs dangled over the edge, she began to hum again. Same tune she had hummed in the cell. This soothed her a little but she was still well aware that in an hour or so she would be a murderer again or be murdered.  
  
Some of the kids laying around her began to wake up. Names were being called out. Natural to try find someone to comfort you when you're scared.  
  
Like she had been trying for six stupid years, someone you trust. Why was she thinking about this? She needed a fucking plan to get out of this slaughterhouse alive.  
  
Tenchi had beginners luck the first time. Now she had to rely on instincts. But it wasn't in her to kill. Was it? She had to kill before, to save her own skin.  
  
She had no time to ponder on the thought. A car pulled up outside and a woman got out. She walked towards the building. Minutes later the woman walked in. She put a small pile of paper work on the desk and turned around. The lights flicked on.  
  
"Hello, I am Ms. Astien and I am you're cover teacher for this lesson. Now today's lesson is called The Battle Royal. Now does anyone know what this is?"  
  
Most faces looked blank. Although a few people suddenly looked shocked. Only one shaky hand rose. The teacher looked at the hands owner, a young boy with short hair and glasses."Yes Mr..."  
  
The boy looked around. "Tetsumo. It's a law passed by the government, for kids to go to an island and kill each other. The law was passed because the government felt that children where too relaxed. "  
  
Ms. Astien nodded. "Indeed. You are the class that get to play this year. Now we are going to watch a little video to explain to you all exactly what battle royal is. Please watch carefully.  
  
Ms. Astien pressed the play button on a video player and a young girl flashed onto the screen. "Hello, you are the lucky winners drawn from a lottery to play Battle Royal 2012"  
  
The teacher sat behind the desk flicking through the paperwork. Every now and then looking up to check the class.  
  
"Right I'm going to explain the rules for you. You are on a deserted island about 10 kilometres wide and long. The island has various buildings in it that you can take refuge in."  
  
"The island is built into sections. During the game this areas can become danger zones; which means. Right about the necklaces your all wearing." She pointed at the necklaces she had hanging around her own neck, as she did the rest of the class all checked to see if they had one.  
  
"These are waterproof and shockproof they have an explosive inside so if you are in one of the danger zones then BOOM.  
  
Some of the kids started pulling at the necklaces trying to get them off but soon stopped. "The necklaces will explode if you try taking them off as well so they are permanent."  
  
A door opened at the back of the class and in came more soldiers pulling trolley along full of bags. The camera on the TV withdrew so you could see a table and a bag. "When you leave you will take a bag like this one." The woman pulled out a bottle of water and a loaf of bread, "The bag will come with a single bottle of water and a loaf of bread."  
  
The woman pulled an axe out. "Each bag has a random weapon in it. You will also receive a map, compasses and pen." The camera zoomed in so you could only see from her torso up.  
  
"We understand that girls may need personal items so you are allowed to take your bags, when I call your name out collect your own personal possessions and a bag and leave."  
  
The class was frozen. Nobody moved. "Girls 1. Asmi, Satomi " Satomi didn't dare to move. "Satomi move it!!" snapped an officer. Satomi jumped up and ran for the door as she did a girl grabbed her arm, "Wait for me." She cried to her. Satomi grabbed the bag thrown at her and ran out of the door without a word.  
  
"Boys 1. Aki, Sherrow." Sherrow rose from a group huddled together, mostly boys. He looked at a boy beside him picked up his blue bag, caught the green bag thrown at him and fled through the door.  
  
"Girls 2. Amsen, Takki´" A small fat girl rose from the corner, tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. She walked towards the door. When the bag was slug at her she let it hit her in the chest and fall to the floor.  
  
"I will never play your stupid game!" she screamed. Takki raised her hands to her eyes whipping the tears away while walking out the class mumbling to herself. "Ruin my dreams, assholes!"  
  
soon Yocki Atikay, Kalla Dim-sim, Shi dushbai, lalin faye, Lai-ma Hi, Kari Hannei, Karramari, Ishi kai- Yada, Soyan Kashima and Megami Kai-yada had all left.  
  
"Boys 7. Kemarha Suzzaki." Suzzaki got up, he slid a small smile to Tenchi. She watched him catch the bag slung at him and disappear. She wondered what he was going to do.  
  
"Girls 8. Kamasaki, Tenchi "Tenchi automatically stood up. She took a swift look around as if to warn those around her not to mess with her. She walked forwards lightly catching the bag lobbed at her she slowly walked out of the door, not looking back. 


	6. Hao

Please review and tell me anyway I can make my fic better! TAR!  
  
One safe place left.  
  
Tenchi ran out of the compound. She stumbled across the pebbled path and through some bushes, breathing heavily. She was here again, the same island she thought she would never see again.  
  
Tenchi ran and ran, she new which way to go. Well almost. Tenchi was running along side the river now. Not caring weather she was being followed or not, they wouldn't be able to catch her,  
  
Running, running as fast as she could. Then she saw the tree which had some bark  
  
Scraped off. She turned right and carried on running straight. She ran past some house, carefully keeping to the shadows of the trees.  
  
She had been running for ten minutes when she came across a very large tree. At the base of the tree was a layer of Brambles bushes. This was new. She needed to find a way through this mess. Tenchi looked around, just making sure no one had followed her,  
  
Coast was clear. Nobody about. Tenchi walked around the tree, until she found a low branch that she could just reach if she jumped. Tenchi jumped and grabbed the branch; she raised her feet and began swinging along the branches over the brambles.  
  
On the other side of the brambles, there was a small hole a small person could easily fit through. She dropped onto the small edge and slid through the gap. Between the roots was a large uneven room.  
  
There were lots of boulders and roots surrounding the small cave. In one corner resting on one flat side were a few small items. Clearly these hadn't been touched in a while. Covered in dust lay a teddy bear.  
  
The teddy bear had belonged to Tenchis best friend. Hao had been her only true friend all her life. But in the end Hao had still been murdered, despite how much Tenchi had tried to protect her.  
  
Tenchi had always been the bossier of the two. But Hao had always understood how she felt. Nether of them were popular, they always kept to themselves trying to keep a chin up.  
  
Hao had been an orphan like Tenchi, so they new how each other felt. Hao had lost her entire family in a car accident. Two brothers and her mother and farther, neither of them had family that loved them truly so they both took a related look into each, thought each other as family.  
  
When Hao and Tenchi first came to the island, they stumbled across this little cave. They originally came here to the house, but soon left after finding out someone had already taken that in as their head quarters.  
  
So they found here and took refuge for a while. Until a group of boys who had always hated them found them. Tenchi and Hao trusted them when they said they were not going to hurt them, and let them in.  
  
But this great regret of Tenchis still haunted her; Tenchis weapon had been a sword. A very sharp sword that now lay beside the teddy. At the time she hadn't touched it until then.  
  
One of the boys pulled out a gun; in terror everyone fled the hideout. He chased the last remaining class mates until there was only her and Hao and him left. He had chased them through the woods.  
  
Tenchi had brought the sword. She would do anything to protect Hao and herself, even murder.  
  
Hao fell over; five minutes had been left until the game was over.  
  
Hao had had a barrel put into her by this boy. Tenchis rage, her grief all of her pain bubbled up from within her. Her rage pursued her hand holding the blade to dig and push it into this boy 59 times. Long after he had died she was still ramming this weapon into his side.  
  
Tears fell down Tenchis cheeks. The rage was coming back to her; Tenchi had run all the way back to the hideout carrying the dead body of Hao the sword and the teddies that belonged to herself and Hao.  
  
Tenchi laid Hao down and placed Haos teddy down next to her bag and the sword. Tenchi couldn't bear being alone forever, so she took her own toy. Hugged it tight and waited next to Hao for the men to come and get her.  
  
The teddy still had bloodstains all over it along with the blade. Tenchi picked up the bag, Haos bag and looked inside. Placed inside among the dust and bugs were Haos purse, a beginners reading book and card. Tenchi hadn't seen this before. She pulled it out.  
  
On the front in big letters was "BEST FRIEND." With a little picture of two little girls holding hands. Tenchi opened up the card inside Tenchi read. "To Tenchi. Best friend ever. Love Hao. XXX" Tenchi eyes were streaming with tears. When had Hao made this?  
  
Tenchi sat down looking at the card. After a few minutes she placed it back in the bag whipping her eyes. Tenchi opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Bread rapped in cling film, a map and compass and an Uzi. A gun with four spare clips. This was her weapon.  
  
Tenchi had her own handgun at home. She used to go to a shooting range so she would be prepared in case of an emergency. But she never thought she be using one for real. The thought was scary but she would only use it if she really needed it. She would only kill if she really had to.  
  
Tenchi herd the sound of gunfire go off not far away. She grabbed the sword, she was just going to see what was going on, nothing more nothing less. She defiantly wasn't going to join in this stupid game again.  
  
Tenchi hoisted herself out of the hole onto the ledge, She peeked her head over the bushes to see if anyone was about. No one about Tenchi Swung over the brambles and dropped on the other side Tenchi travelled low and between bushed, People where killing now, she didn't want to get caught up in the cross fire.  
  
The gunfire stopped, Tenchi stopped outside that house she had passed on her way to the tree. She saw Suzzaki looking down at something on the floor. She heard a begging voice. " Please stop, we didn't do anything please, o god please!" Four shots went off the girls body was among five others. Suzzaki looked around, picking up any items that could come in use. Stored them in his pocket and left.  
  
Tenchi grabbed her chance, ran along the back of the house and using its protection checked the bodies. All five had been girls. Tenchi didn't find anything useful but took a few bottles of water out of the backpacks.  
  
Tenchi was just about to enter the forest when she heard more gunshots. Two more girls' flu out of the forest stopping dead in their tracks when they saw Tenchi. Suddenly Suzzaki came running out pointing his gun at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi looked at him, an almost daring look for him to shot her. The two girls took their chance one pulled out a gun and went for Suzzaki. He immediately loaded her chest with a round of bullets.  
  
The other pulled out a stun gun and went for Tenchi. Tenchis natural instinct was to get the weapon out her hand. Tenchi tried to nock the gun out of her hand, which resulted in a very bad shock going through her hand.  
  
Rage flared up inside Tenchi, She pulled out her sword, and struck the girl on her wrist, the sword slid through her wrist like needle on a thin piece of fabric. The girl shrieked in pain.  
  
Tenchi felt happy, teach her to mess with Tenchi Kamasaki! The girl didn't give up; she took her other fist and tried to hit Tenchi in the stomach. Tenchi kicked her back onto the floor. That was it, she snapped. That was it no more misses nice! Tenchi raised the blade over her head, and began to slash at the child on the floor.  
  
The pain, all the anger went out on this scared alone student. The normal grey uniform was now a deep blood red. This was pure joy to Tenchi seeing someone else in pain instead of herself. For once she wasn't the one on the receiving end, she didn't feel scared or alone anymore. The sword was her new friend. This felt so good to Tenchi, relieving all her stress and anger. It was like a breath of fresh air.  
  
When Tenchi felt so much better she stopped. The girl was now nothing more than mush on the floor. Tenchi smiled down at the pile of blood, guts and shredded cloth on the floor.  
  
She remembered that Suzzaki was still there. Tenchi looked up to see his face. He had a small grin. Tenchi whipped the blade on her black skirt then slid it into its holder that was tied around her waist.  
  
Something clicked in Tenchis head. She had just killed someone. What really scared her was that she enjoyed it. Tenchi didn't want to be a murderer. To late now! A little voice flared into her head.  
  
You're going to play and your going to win. This line was playing over and over in her head, She could win but she wasn't prepared to play. Maybe she could use Suzzaki. Yes, Get Suzzaki to kill everyone, and then you only have to kill one person. Make a deal with him.  
  
"Hello." Tenchi said in a happy voice. " My name is Tenchi Kamasaki." Tenchi waved and put on her best smile. Suzzaki smiled at her. "Suzzaki Kemahra."  
  
Suzzaki waved back the same grin placed in the middle of his face. Right he has told you his name, how to put the deal. But her went first. "We can help each other you know?" Tenchi smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Tenchi replied. She wasn't worried that he would kill her. She would get there first. "Lets make a deal." She said, Suzzaki nodded. "We DO NOT kill each other until everyone else is dead." He finished off. Tenchi nodded. "We gonna work together?" she questioned. "Yes"  
  
Tenchi turned around and began to walk away. "Where we gonna stay?" she shouted back to him. "Your cave." Came a small voice behind her. She whirled around. "How do you know about that?" Suzzaki stopped and looked at her. One eyebrow raised.  
  
"When you left the compound, I followed you, you know you're hard to follow!" Suzzaki smiled. "I was going to ask you then, but I saw you were upset, I left when you picked up the bag. You weren't going anywhere so I went to take a look around and came across the house." He shook his head in towards the house. "And ran into those girls."  
  
Tenchi gave him a smile. "So you decided to kill them?" she threw her hand in the direction of the girls that lay dead on the floor. Suzzaki shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "By the way your little cave is that way." He pointed towards the forest.  
  
Tenchi stuck her tongue out. "I know I thought I would go the long way!" Suzzaki let out a loud bark laugh, "Yer sure whatever. Common" He turned around waited for Tenchi to walk beside him and they walked back into the forest. 


	7. to trust or not to trust?

Please, please, please review,  
  
It's starting to get fun now, every ones dieing YAY! Well thanks for reading! Tarrar!  
  
The two of them walked back in silence, not a scary silence, just neither of them new what to say. The silence was peaceful though, Tenchi wasn't bothered about the quiet surroundings, she carefully licked blood off her top lip, and the sweet taste lingered in her mouth.  
  
Tenchis head rolled around to look at Suzzaki, he was deep in thought, his brow was burrowed and he was looking straight ahead. His hand fondly playing with the trigger of the gun placed in his hands. His lips moved slightly and he kept nodding his head. His eyes moved along the trees, what was he looking for?  
  
Her eyes rolled and she quickened her pace. It was pitch black around them, she could barley see the path in front of her. She could swear she could hear something other than herself and Suzzaki creeping along in the dark.  
  
Suzzaki stopped, his head facing to the right. A bright light flared up from all around them, Tenchi covered her eyes the light burned into her, she wasn't used to the light after walking along in the dark for so long.  
  
A shaky voice went off. "What are you doing here?" a male was standing about five foot away to her left. And she could hear a vague rummaging straight ahead of her, then a click. At least one person had a gun.  
  
Suzzakis voice rang out beside her. "I was thinking the same thing! Show yourselves you cowards!!" a murmur went off around them. There must have been at least five around them, Tenchi began to lower her arms a little to look at her new surroundings.  
  
Three lights were aimed at the two of them; she could see the outline shadow of the people holding the evil items hurting her eyes. A laugh rang out from the person right in front of her. "Stupid, we know what your doing you're a psycho working for these idiots. You're in no situation to say silly comments like that."  
  
Suzzaki obviously didn't think before he spoke. "Fucking idiots. I wouldn't be here if I was working for these twats, if I worked here I would happily be up in that school pressing a button to explode your fucking necks." He spat back; suddenly there was uproar.  
  
Some one else shouted out. "Son of a bitch, "bullets began to go off all around them, something hit Tenchi in the leg, and she feel sideways onto her face, all she could hear was guns, screaming and running.  
  
A heavy breath drew nearer, a small cackle weaved closer and she could feel someone grab her hair and pull her back. She felt the stale breath beat down upon her face.  
  
Tenchi opened her eyes again. Straight in front of her was a girl, she was very small, and looked so innocent except her eyes, they were black and brown, so dark. The girls' eyes almost threatened Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi grabbed her wrist as her head began to throb trying to throw this fragile looking beast off her. Her other hand shot out to balance her, her hand landed on a stone. Tenchi struggles to get a hold of it, yet as soon as she had a strong grip she began to bang on the hand stopping her.  
  
A small yelp signalled the released of her sore head. She swung around the rock still in her hand to see the girl grab a large stick, Tenchi threw the stone it hit her in the face, very close to the eye, the girl let out a scream and dropped the stick grabbing her eye.  
  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch, you scratched my face, you marked my perfect face! Ill kill you!" she screeched be for jumping at Tenchi. Tenchi drew back as the girl went to hit her, The girl over balanced and fell on the floor, Tenchi sat on her, her legs stopping her from moving her arms around.  
  
Tenchi put her hands around this child small clammy neck and began to squeeze. Tenchi saw the fear rise in her eyes, the fear of death, the fact she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Her eyes began to close, and her head lolled over.  
  
Tenchi heard a loud cry went out from some where in the distance. "Kalla !"  
  
She was nearly dead; Tenchi hands were so tight around her throat that it would proberly have snapped if Tenchi had held on any longer, suddenly something hit her in the side and she toppled off the girl and onto the floor something big on top of her.  
  
Tenchi looked up into big mossy greeny brown eyes. Her arm raised and she tried to push him off. Her hand placed on his chest, she could hear loads of gunshots around her, and there were fewer footsteps.  
  
There was another load bang and something fell to the floor next to her. But she had her own worries the boy was holding her hands above her head and was smiling down at her.  
  
The boy looked up. "Hay, Karramari over here look what I got!" he shouted, footsteps came over, "wow, good one! What you gonna do with her yung?"  
  
The boy smiled down at her, and then up at Karramari. Another pair of hands belonging to some one else moved slowly towards her chest,  
  
Panicking Tenchi began to squirm about, one hand had a knife in, which flipped open, slowly the knife was placed facing upwards between her chest and the cloth, it began to cut through the marital, going lower and lower. Yung lifted himself up slightly and moved down so the knife could carry on.  
  
Tenchi took her chance, quickly she wedge her knee in between the boys legs. His head knocked forward into her chest and his grip soften. Tenchi was aware of the blade between him and her, but it was facing up.  
  
Tenchi bit the arm that was linked to the blade, with a scream of pain Karramari tried to pull his arm out. Tenchi could feel it moving around. Tenchi dug her teeth in deeper and deeper, but his hand couldn't get out.  
  
A face loomed into her view, a short brown haired brown-eyed boy appeared, Tenchi threw her fist into the air with all her might, with a sickening crack the boy feel back, fist still between them.  
  
Tenchi pushed the Yung forward, blood poured all over her, the knife was dug deep into his chest, and it was long, the blade had obviously been pulled up while still in this boy. Tenchi slipped out from underneath him, the girl still lay on the floor. Her neck was at an odd angle and blood was dribbling from her mouth.  
  
Tenchi pulled the knife out of the boy and ran at Karramari. Her hand out in front of her, Karramari jumped away, Tenchi turned around violently swinging her arms around, she slashed at his arms and face, but he was very fast and good at dodging.  
  
Tenchi caught up with him, and pushed him angst a tree so she could stab him. He hit the tree, his face turned pale, ha she had winded him, Tenchi pulled the knife out and was about to stab him when he began to make chocking sounds, his body began to shake, the muscles in his body began to spas.  
  
Tenchi removed her hand from his chest as blood began to poor from his mouth. He fell forwards landing on his face. In the back of his neck was a large bloody hole, little bits of bone poked through the wound and blood. On the tree a little stump poked out, it had blood covering it.  
  
Tenchi heard a loud triumphant laugh from behind her. Suzzaki sat on the floor, rope was rapper around his foot, and his gun lay a few feet from the man standing in front of him.  
  
This short boy had a baggy black top on, he had a rough look about him, and he had a gun aimed right at Suzzaki. Tenchi picked up her sword, and left Karramari to choke to death.  
  
She sneaked up behind the boy and took her sword out of its casing. The boy suddenly twitched, He turned around as Tenchi raised her sword, in a rush she flung the blade down.  
  
A gunshot went off. The sword went flying and Tenchi was laid on the floor holding her hand. Suzzaki jumped over and grabbed his gun. The boy took his chance and ran off into the woods.  
  
In the darkness Suzzaki approached Tenchi. He put his gun into his back pocket and held Tenchis hand in his own, He looked at the hole in her hand, the hole that had shattered the bones in her left hand. Suzzaki ripped the bottom of his shirt off, and began to tie it around the bloody mess that surrounded Tenchi hand.  
  
Tenchi clutched her hand, but looked up gratefully, stood up and began to walk towards the tree again. Suzzaki hurried along beside her for a while watching her. But soon began to talk to himself again but they soon came to the tree.  
  
Tenchi looked down at her coat, it was ripped to just above her waist, and she couldn't do anything about it. Tenchi stopped and turned around. " Could you err, just stay here while, so I can sort my top out?"  
  
Suzzaki nodded,  
  
Tenchi looked around before jumping up, grabbing the branch and swinging over. Her heart was racing, she had to prove she could still kill otherwise Suzzaki would easily kill her. Although if he was a man of his words, he wouldn't agreement said no killing each other till the lat day, weather you could kill or not.  
  
Anyway it was just a scratch in her left hand. She could still hold a weapon; she could still walk and run. She just wouldn't be able to kill people as easy as she would have.  
  
Tenchi slug off her coat and shirt and bra, all three ripped. She tied the shirt together in the middle to form a firmer top to keep her comfy and put her coat back on, she did it up as far as it would go.  
  
"Ready!" she shouted up to him and Tenchi found herself lying on the floor, running her fingers through her hair. Her black hair was still in its two pink tails. She decided to leave it like that so that it stayed out of her way.  
  
Suzzaki fell through the hole and prepared a place in the small gap between Tenchi and a bolder to sleep and lay down.  
  
Tenchi turned over on her side to face Suzzaki, who was laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. He was humming softly, his hands sat behind his head, and his knees up.  
  
Tenchi found the softest place she could and laid her head down closing her eyes, the soft humming filling up the cold air, as she fell back into darkness.  
  
The darkness where the giant spiders lived and the flying panda, the place where her dead parents chased her with knifes and the dark place where she could scream at the top of her lungs, but still wouldn't make a noise. 


	8. save me

Suzzaki laid next to Tenchi for a while, listening to her softly breathing through her sleep. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall over and over again, her angelic face centimetres from his chest. Blood was still smeared across her forehead and cheeks, but past all that she was a pretty looking child, child? She was a year older than him, another year and she would be an adult, she would have left her teens, and there was him calling her child.

He grinned to himself in the darkness, Tenchis little hand began to swerve closer to him, slowly moving upon his chest, slipping in between the buttons of his shirt, there the hand rested, but Tenchi mouth opened and she began to mouth words, words like "help" and "no do not go, don't leave me." He didn't know what to do; Tenchi began to jolt in her sleep.

Suzzaki placed a hand around Tenchi waist and on top of her shoulder and moved her closer towards him. This was a wrong move, her sharp fingers dug into his stomach, Suzzaki held back a yelp, trying to remove her snake like fingers from digging deeper. He held her hand softly in his own and slowly rubbed it. He let her hand flop back onto his chest.

Tenchis mouth closed, her face was nudging into the side of his chest, like a dog nuzzling into its owner. Her legs twitched, and quite suddenly her hand clench with a fist full of Suzzakis shirt and skin, Suzzaki silently yelped again and tried to release her grip when her fist flew up hitting him on his chest. Suzzaki wheezed as he placed her hand back on his chest, trying to keep her still.

He rubbed his chest with his spare hand before replacing it back on top of Tenchis. Her face calmed down but her mouth still moved, on and on, almost like a pray, soon the song began to fill the air again the soft beautiful tune slowly beating around him, but each line she whispered silently in the darkness the sleepier Suzzaki got, he soon found himself unable to stay awake and drifted off into his own dreams.

Tenchi was still running away from the ancient tribe of mongooses but they seemed to be slowing down, she could see the light ahead of her, nearly there, she jumped through the hole and fell into the light. Then she fell, further and further down she was so scared, she was going to die Tenchi closed her eyes and prayed.

A loud crack and a pain in the face woke her up. She opened her eyes to see she had smacked her chin on a protruding rock beside her. The pain seared through her like electric through a wire. She sat up and rubbed the sore spot.

Looking around she saw Suzzaki on the floor beside her, his beautiful red dyed hair was ruffled just as she had met him. And his dark brown eyes were closed. His lips were tightly pierced together and he was laid on his back one arm out as though it had been under her when she had been lying down. And the other holding a blood stained part of his shirt on his tight stomach.

Tenchi could hear the soft twittering of birds and the refreshing sound of water. The sweet taste of blood lingered sickly in her mouth like a reminder of the night before. And she could smell the morning dew and the plants that grew on the island.

Tenchis chin was banging with pain; she got up out of the cave, head towards the nearby water in search for something to clean her mouth of the taste, and to numb her chin. When she reached the water source she began to rub the cold water onto her aching chin, then she washed a little of her body to get rid of the lingering smell. After the small wash she gulped down a few handfuls of water and swirled them around before spitting it back out.

Tenchi looked down the stream, the land and stream suddenly stopped about 10 meters to her right, and She looked back and could only just see the tree, which Suzzaki and she slept under. Tenchi wondered down to see what it was. The stream was getting faster and the noise was getting louder with each step she took.

When Tenchi reached the edge she found herself on the edge of a tall waterfall. She looked down between the moss-covered boulders sat little pink, purple and blue flowers with diamond shaped petals. At the bottom of the waterfall, at the end of the reservoir where more trees leading to a large brown house.

Tenchi began to slide down the boulders clinging onto them; she got to a small ledge that was about one fourth of the way down. This was going no-where, she looked down into the dark waters below her. That was deep enough for her to jump into wasn't it? Even if it was god new what was in there.

She thought to herself for a moment gross creatures in lakes only exist in fairy tales and scary movies, not here not in reality. Tenchi took a step back, tightened her hair and ran forward. At the last second she jumped into the air and head first dived closer to the bottom.

She zoomed past the boulders towards the big dark puddle below her, Tenchis head pierced the still surface of the water, as soon as she had penetrated into the water she began to swim quickly towards the sloping bank, Her head resurfaced and she walked up the shallows, her wet feet slipping across the slimy stones.

When Tenchi finally go to sore she looked around, her soaking hair dripped onto her soggy cloths. Tenchi shook her hair so the water sprayed everywhere; she grabbed bits off her coat and began to ring them out, not taken them off in the middle of this large clearing. She took off her shoes and stockings and ringed them out too. In about ten minutes she was nearly dry again.

The warm sun spread warmth across her face as she walked towards the trees. She stepped into the shadows and walked amongst the trees and bushes towards the brown house. The front door was closed, bits of the window where broken and there where roots sticking out of every crack. Parts of the plaster had fallen off and revealed the stone underneath,

Tenchi stumbled across the rumble around the back of the building looking for an entrance. The back door was boarded, A fallen tree led up to a broken window on the second floor, a perfect entrance. Tenchi squabbled across the rocky floor towards the base of the tree.

She began to claw her way on top of the roots then stumbled up towards the window. Her feet slipped and slided over the surface of the smooth bark, Tenchi reached the window and peered into the dark depths. The interior would have been beautiful if the room had been kept, the deep red walls, with huge windows at on one side. The windows light would have reflected into the large square mirrors on the other side of the room.

The grand chandelier and the beautiful furniture must have been stunning in its day, but now all lay broken, scratched and chipped. The walls were cracked with more vines slithering along them. The mirrors mostly broken with their remains scattered on the floor. Small reminders of the previous inhibitors posed all around the room, a bottle, sat on one of the grand coffee tables, books and sculptures sleep in an old cabinet at one end.

All the room lay in dust, except small spots on the floor, which had been recently made, the holes shaped like footprints two sets, some of the items had the dust whipped away in places like someone had cleared the dust to read. Tenchi steeped onto the footsteps trying not to make more prints. There where footprints leading towards the door, but none leading back, the people that had made these either killed each other in the house, found another way out or where still here.

Tenchi looked through a pair of double doors, the next room had a high ceiling that pointed in the middle, the biggest bed Tenchi had every seen sat in the middle of the wall opposite and a grand fireplace faced the window. This was one classy house, the engravings on all the wood was so detailed and even through the dust she could see the brilliant colours of the room, Tenchi stumbled out into the hall parts of the roof had caved in and now lay as rubble on the floor.

Tenchi automatically followed the footprints down the hall. She followed them down the corridor seeing how both sets of footprint go around a little inside each room and exit through the same door. She walked past the grand staircase, the giant steps with their old moth eaten carpets, the four giant chandeliers gripping the ceiling and the odd bit of wooden furniture spotted around.

No one was downstairs, Tenchi new this because there were no smudges within the dusty covered floor unless they came from a different entrance. There was only one door on the other side of the stairs and the footprints led right into the room. Tenchi sneaked up to the door without making a sound. She could hear voices from inside the room.

Tenchi leaned her ear against the door, from what she could hear there where two people in here. One was defiantly a man, and Tenchi suspected the other to be a woman. The voices stopped, had they heard her? Tenchi was about to go in and fire when she heard more sounds coming from behind the door.

Tenchi didn't have time to listen she heard a something move from the stairs. There where no other doors. Tenchi opened the door and slid inside, holding her hands up and closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. Before she realised what was before her.

The room she had entered was as grand as the others, with a giant double bed in the middle. The double bed was beautiful, but it was what was on the bed that shocked her. The people inside had both been men. One of which was currently stand at the edge of the bed. His pants around his ankles looking at her.

The other was laying on the bed, his leg where over the others shoulders, his pants discarded on the floor, his mouth was open and he stared at her. Tenchi put her finger to her lips and pointed to the door. Then she walked over and picked up the pants on the floor and gave them to the one laying down. Then she searched them for anything they could hurt her with and signalled for them to hid behind the bed.

She realised now the reason they choose this room was because there where no windows for people to see them through. But now that wasn't such a good idea. Tenchi waited by the door. She heard footsteps walking towards the door.

Tenchi was terrified no one had a gun or a weapon on them. She looked around for something sharp. There was a poker by the fireplace, she crept over and grabbed the poker, there was also a pair of tongs and a spade and She took the tongs and spade and passed them to the two boys.

Tenchi then returned to the door and stood waiting, the footsteps stopped in font of the door, Tenchi signalled for them to hide behind the bed. The door opened up and footsteps walked in. they stopped on the other side of the door. Tenchi got ready to ram the door shut. Suddenly two shots went off, the first one flue past her head the second one scarped her cheek.

Tenchi didn't wait for the next shots to go off, she slammed the door shut, it was halfway closed when it hit something and bounced off, Tenchi swung the poker around and jumped around the door, swinging it into whoever was there. Two things dropped to the floor, a gun and something square and black both fell behind her.

A young girl with long black hair which was raised in ponytails kicked the poker out of Tenchis hands and raised her fists ready for a fight. Tenchi was ready for this, she had kept herself in top condition, before she came in here. That was how she spent her spare time alone.

A fist came flying towards her, Tenchi ducked and kicked her in the chest. The girl fell backwards onto the floor. Tenchi turned around and grabbed the gun. When she turned to kill the girl, she was gone.

Tenchi ran out into the landing. She could hear quick pass down the steps. She ran along the staircase shooting the gaps, the she fled out of a broken window in the hall. Tenchi returned to the room on the end, the boys where standing there amazed and scared.

Tenchi bent down to pick up the black thing. It was some electrical equipment. There were lots of little dots moving around. Tenchi began examining it when one of the boys shouted "lookout." Tenchi turned around to see something big head her way before she could do anything she was knocked out.

Tenchi fell to the floor she could hear movement around her. Some one was laughing above her. Then she heard a smash of breaking glass. Whoever had been laughing was now shouting something but Tenchi couldn't understand. Something was moving towards her, she heard a gunshot a thud and a scream.

Something went over Tenchi, she could hear a voice shouting at some one then another gunshot and silence. There was a moment of silence and then a sudden shuffle, not far away she could hear gunshots.


	9. passion

Suzzaki came to a large old house. He looked around the windows. He was about to turn around and walk off when he heard a gunshot and a scream go off from within the house.

Suzzaki looked around the house for an entrance. A large window on the side of the house had a gap between the boarding and the window behind already broken.

Suzzaki squeezed through the gap; he climbed down from the surface that was behind the

Window and squinted around the dark dusty room. Two large doors sat at either end, one obviously went out side and the other let to another room of the house. Suzzaki walked across the room and through the door.

The next room was lighter and now he could see around easier. A long room that had the longest table inside. The table was set with each place had a plate, bowl and many knifes, forks and spoons. The room was covered in dust everything from door to door was coated in a thick layer of dust. Suzzaki could see footprints smudge into the dust leading to another door.

Suzzaki opened the door and walked into a large entrance hall. Another gunshot went off somewhere upstairs. Suzzaki got out his gun and ran towards the noise. He jumped up the stairs two at a time. He was nearly at the top when a girl cam running from the left. She took a few shots at him but missed. The girl ran straight past along the hall.

Suzzaki ran after her he aimed at her and shot, missed she ran into the last room on the right. Suzzaki stumbled over some rubble into a bedroom. He caught up with her in the bathroom. She was running down a fallen tree. Suzzaki took his aim and shot again. The girl screamed and blood dripped from her arm.

Suzzaki walked back into the hall and walked along towards where the girl had run from.

Suzzaki walked into the room. Three bodies lay on the floor, the furthest away a boy laid on the bed, Lying in a puddle of blood. The next body was another boy. He was lying on his face

His eyes wondered down to the body laid in front of him, Suzzaki immediately realised who it was. He fell to his knees and checked for a pulse, he tried her wrist, but couldn't feel a thing, he tried her neck he let out a sigh when he felt the weak pumping flow of her artery.

Suzzaki wasn't a doctor but he checked to see if she had broken anything, she seemed okay except the large bump on her head. Suzzaki picked her up and walked over to the bed stepping over the dead body on the floor and kicking the other off the bed and laid her down. Suzzaki didn't understand why he didn't kill her. He wasn't much a man of his words but this time he didn't want to break his promise.

There was something about her that he liked, he saw her kill, the anger she released, her face looked hungry longing for more, that was what was stopping his from killing her, she was like him she understood the law of the jungle. Survival of the fittest. Together they where the predators hunting down the buffalo except these weren't buffalo they were sewer rats, running away like cowards.

Suzzaki swished Tenchis hair out of her face, He hadn't seen it before but now he noticed a cut on her cheek. Suzzaki went into the bathroom and came back out a few seconds later holding a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. Then he dipped it into the water rang it out and began to dap softly onto Tenchis head.

He looked around for something else to do? Suzzaki noticed a black box on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. There were lots of little dots some moving around others didn't. 22 little dots some closer than others. There were also odd lines; Suzzaki thought for a moment, what could this be?

He looked at it one of the dots which was blue. It was still; there was a dot next to it and another dot not far away, which wasn't moving either. Suzzaki began to pace around he room wondering about what it could be. As he walked he saw that the blue dot moved to. Was it a scanner that showed him where everything is? Except there were three people in this room yet only one yellow dot and one blue dot. Perhaps because they where dead they didn't show up on the scanner.

Suzzaki sat down and watch the dots moving around wondering what was going on. There was a group of five people on the other side on the island and the rest seemed to be either alone or with one other person. He watched dots two dots split apart as they came near another dot. The dot followed one of the dots and then the one in front disappeared. This would be pretty useful he though to himself and he stored it in his pocket.

Tenchi stirred on the bed, Suzzaki walked over and sat beside her and stroked her head. "Tenchi" he whispered. "Tenchi wake up, it's me Suzzaki. Open you're eyes." Tenchis eyes began to open, Suzzaki continued whispering trying to wake her up. "Tenchi, Do you remember who I am? Wake up we must go soon." Tenchi opened her and looked up at him. "Of course I remember who you are." She said smiling.

She sat up. "Ouch, Was it you who hit me on the head?" giving him a funny look. Suzzaki shook his head. When I arrived these two were already dead." He pointed at the two boys on the floor. Tenchi sat up. What happened? Who killed hem?" she said. Why was one lying in the middle of the room instead of behind the bed where they were before she got knocked out?

"When I came up the stairs a girl ran past she ran off before I could get her, but I did injure her so she wont be coming back soon." He stood up. "Who where they?" He asked pointing towards the bodies on the floor. Tenchi flopped back onto the pillows. "They were already in here when I came, they tried to help me kill someone. Might have been the same one that you hurt."

Suzzaki walked up to the closest one and turned him over, after a second he realised his pants were undone and stood up. "Why are his pants undone?" He queried quickly. Tenchi giggled before replying. "When I walked in they were at it. "She sat up to look at Suzzakis reaction. He looked slightly confused. "At it?" he asked. Tenchi let out a little giggle " You know what I mean, them two where gay. "she grinned at him.

"O, bum boys. "he turned around at Tenchi who was looking straight at him, giggling." What?" he asked. "What do you think of gay people?" Tenchi sat up. Suzzaki looked at her. "Well, I don't know." Tenchi sat up, looking at him straight in the eye. "You're not gay are you?"

"No" Suzzaki sat on the bed next to her. "What make you think that?" Tenchi smiled. "You're too pretty to be straight." Tenchi realised what she said and buried her head in a pillow. In the darkness she heard. "You're beautiful but I don't think you're lesbian." Tenchi lowered the pillow. Suzzaki was blushing but his face looked serious.

Tenchi turned her face away, blushing even more. "You're just saying that." She said, Suzzaki grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, he gently held her chin and faced her towards him. His eyes closed and his mouth open slightly. Tenchis eyes grew wide in surprise, but her mouth opened and she leaned forward. Suzzakis head tilted to the side and he leaned forward to kiss her,

Tenchi felt his lips touch her own-

Suzzaki kissed Tenchi on the forehead and climbed out of bed. He found his pants and put them on, Tenchi sat up and watched him rummage through one of the bags on the floor. He returned to the bed with bread and water. "Not like they need it." He said nodding his head towards the bodies. Tenchi ate the bread handed to her and drank a little bit of water. Suzzaki grabbed his trousers and pulled something out of the pocket. "I found this, it's a scanner and it tells me where everyone on the island is." Tenchi glanced at it. "Is that what it is, that girl dropped it when she came in here."

Suzzaki looked down at it, his eyes wondered for a second then he looked up again. "Some ones coming." He said sharply, he showed Tenchi the screen before jumping off the bed and shoving his shirt on. Tenchi pulled the covers around her and pulled her top on and her skirt, once she was fully dressed again she picked up the scanner. "You have a gun don't you?" she asked, Suzzaki nodded and placed the small Black Hand gun into her outstretched hand.

Tenchi opened it up to see four bullets inside. She loaded it. She took a look at the scanner and walked through the door. Suzzaki followed her, walking a far distance behind her watching the scanner. Tenchi stopped at the steps and looked at him for directions. At the first door on the other side of the stairs Suzzaki pointed to go inside. Tenchi opened the door quietly and sneaked in, Suzzaki followed her and pointed at a door to the left of them, he pointed out that whoever was there was on the other side of that door.

Tenchi began to walk up to the door, when the handle began to open. Suzzaki jumped behind a large cabernet and was well hidden, but there was nowhere for her to hide in time.

She walked a little closer to the wall and raised her gun. The door opened and the boy from the woods entered, he looked tired and hungry but alert. The boy looked around and spotted Tenchi, Tenchi already aimed pulled the trigger.

The boy jumped back behind the door, she could hear him running away. "I wont let you get away this time." She screamed and chased after him. She went through the door and looked along a long dark corridor and saw the boy running around a corner. She chased after him. She turned around the corner down another long corridor the she just caught the boy going through a door not far from her. She ran to it, through the door was a staircase she went down then turned around. She aimed at him again and shot, this time she got his ankle.

He fell down the step and through the window that sat at the bottom. She ran down and looked through the window, his body just lay on the floor; Tenchi thought to herself the drop couldn't have killed him. She jumped through the gap and stood in front of the body that began to shake, she looked up and saw Suzzaki standing in the broken window looking down at her.

Tenchi rolled over the body, the boys face was pale and his eyes wide open in horror, his mouth was opening and closing and his hand grabbed Tenchis coat, blood dribbled from his mouth. Tenchi looked at him confused then she noticed something at his neck. Some glass was poking out; she looked around the sides of his neck. It only went two thirds into his neck.

He was choking to death. Tenchi jumped away and watched him squirm towards her. She grabbed her gun and aimed. "Don't waist a bullet on him, he's dead anyway." Suzzaki climbed down through the gap. Tenchi put her gun down. " Where should we go now then, we shouldn't stay here." She said. Suzzaki raised the scanner. "I believe you have a gun two." He said." Why don't we go back to you're little cave and grab that then go check out what these guys are doing." He pointed at the five dots together.

Tenchi nodded then turned around. " Well then. Have a nice day." She waved at the dying boy then grabbed Suzzakis hand and pulled him along the corridor, Tenchi and Suzzaki spent five minutes wondering around the house trying to find a door out when they came to a back door that led to the kitchen. Suzzaki showed her the hole behind the sink and helped her out.

Tenchi dropped to the floor looked around waiting for Suzzaki. She turned around and watched him check the scanner before looking up at her. He smiled and took her hand leading her back towards the woods. "Do you know which way you're going." Tenchi asked him. "This is how I got here." He said slowing down a little now they were under cover of the trees.

They carried on walking hand in hand between the trees in silence; every now and then Suzzaki checked the scanner. Soon they heard running water, Tenchi saw the stream ahead, when they reached it they walked along waiting for a path across. When it came to it, Suzzaki checked the scanner to make sure it was all clear, and then ran across not letting go of Tenchi.

When they reached cover again Suzzaki checked just to make sure they were still alone. "I'm going to check more often now we are on this side of the river, but we are still quite far from anyone." They carried on Tenchi watched the stream as much as she could were they where. Suzzaki began to hum her tune again; Tenchi snorted "What make you like that tune so much?" she asked. Suzzaki shrugged." I don't know, It just reminds me of something good." He smiled at her, "You began to hum it in the cell even though you where barley awake. Why?"

Tenchi smiled back she decided to lie, "Makes me remember something good too." They wondered along with Suzzaki humming the tune and checking the scanner every now and then just to make sure they were alone, Tenchi felt more relaxed than in a long time, she had some one to keep an eye on her now, so what if she was going to kill him in two days, he would protect her until then.


End file.
